The Crisis Beckoned by the Red Omen
The Crisis Beckoned by the Red Omen consists of two separate mysteries over four episodes (578-581) and six chapters (699-704). Case Tomorrow is There Situation The Detective Boys run into a strange man named Kyozo Daita who invites them to a cake shop after stopping a thief for him. While talking with him, Conan notices the man is acting strangely. Resolution That night, the Detective Boys confront him and reveal they deduced he planned to make his suicide look like an accident in order to get money from the insurance to pay for his grand daughter's surgery; Evidenced from the inconsistency conversation they had before. Daita confesses and reveals that after losing a winning lottery ticket, he contemplated suicide. Conan reveals that he must have kept the lottery ticket in the case containing his reading glasses after reading the winning numbers from the newspaper. Daita, happy to have the money for the surgery, jokingly tells the Detective Boys he also thought of robbing a bank causing the Detective Boys to reply they saw a man suiting Shuichi Akai's description. Hint of Red and Thirteen Situation The man explains he was knocked unconscious in the bathroom and found himself like that. He explains the bomber told him that if anyone leaves the floor or calls the police, the bomber will detonate the bombs in the building. He discloses the bomber's demands, to find the sender of thirteen red shirts. The next day, Kogoro receives an anonymous request to investigate a case involving red shirts with long sleeves. The mysterious caller requests to meet them on the third floor of a department store. At the store, the three then run into a man who explains he has been strapped with bombs. Meanwhile, Jodie has been searching for evidence of Akai in the department store. While Conan and Kogoro investigate, Conan discovers from the receipt that the shirts were bought on different days but always at 12:28 and that there are creases on the thirteen red shirts. Conan arranges the red shirts in the order they were sent and folds them along the creases and deduces that the way the shirts are position reveal a code. Elsewhere, Jodie discovers that Scar Akai is on the floor where the bomb is. Conan uses the cashier room's computer in order to search for a disaster that occurred in a snowy mountain on December 28. At the same time, the Black Organization waits outside the department store with snipers waiting for Akai. Gin holds a gun to Kir's head threatening that if Akai is alive, he will kill her. Resolution Okiya, who happens to be on the same floor, examines the red shirt and concludes the sender is related to a disaster that occurred on a snowy mountain and begins texting his deduction to Kogoro. Okiya then recognizes Scar Akai and the crowd and hides while smiling suspiciously. Conan tranquilizes Kogoro and discloses that the bomber's behavior is inconsistent; He was desperate to search for the sender of the red shirts, yet he found the time to knock and strap a bomb onto the man. Conan reveals that the man strapped with the bomb is actually the bomber. Conan reveals that the sender of the red shirt was the cashier of the sports department, Mai Seta. He explains it would be impossible to always have a shirt bought on 12:28. Seta reveals that the bomber murdered her father thirteen years ago in order to hide the fact he was embezzling money from her father's company. Conan reveals that the shirts creases are flag signals conveying the message "I saw you burying it". The bomber denies the murder until Conan discloses that the body must be near the cabin since the bomber was a novice at mountaineering. The bomber confesses and explains he wanted the best for his spoiled son who occasionally runs away from home. Seta asks Conan how he knew it was related to the mountains, which Kogoro answers by reading the deductions he received from a cellphone text message. Conan and Ran trace the call to a man who reveals a man resembling Akai was the one who gave him the phone. Conan attempts to catch up to scar Akai and runs into Jodie and Andre. Andre reveals the Black Organization are waiting outside with a sniper causing Conan and Jodie to realize their plan. Outside the store, scar Akai is seen on Chianti's scope as he gives her a smile. Gin decides to drop the assassination commenting how Bourbon always likes to do what he pleases. Gallery Omen987654.png Omen98765.png Omen98765432.png Omen99966.png Omen6789.png Omen45678 (5).png Omen3376.png Omen876543.png Omen87654.png Omen4062.png Omen3323.png Omen335698.png Omen876049a98226cffc2db21ec2b9014a90f703eacf.png Omen456789.png Omen45678 (3).png Omen45678 (4).png Omen4567 (2).png Omen9997.png Omen4443e3ad333c895d143d307392c73f082025baf07ed.png Omen46.png Omen987.png Omen846.png Omen34567.png Omen41f05ffbb2fb4316a791a77520a4462308f7d355.png Omen47.png Omenb5771fce36d3d5395a3dd3cc3a87e950342ab0df.png Omen45678 (6).png Omen35555.png Omene4rt56.png Omen4567 (1).png Omen997654.png Omen8888 (1).png Omen45678.png Omen4567.png Omen55ad86c9177f3ee5a47c7d70cf3bc79e3d564f.png Omen0.png Omen11a385343fbf29b2a2653b07eca8064388fdd.png Omen59c46086e061d95ec45b7487bf40ad163d9cad9.png Omenb2869716fdfaaf51a59901cf8c5494eef11f7ae1.png omen0a5badefce1b9d16a9c51a11f3deb48f8d5464d9.png omen335fdf628535e5dda95a25af76c6a7efcf1b62ed.png omen8888.png omen8c291c178a82b90149bf4a43738da9773812ef81.png omen03a36d09c93d70cfbe592a7df8dcd100bba12bb8.png omen8765.png omen888.png omen678.png omen688.png omen12dancingmenjodie347.png References http://www.detectiveconanworld.com/wiki/The_Crisis_Beckoned_by_the_Red_Omen Category:Episodes Category:Season 19 Category:Conan Edogawa Appearances Category:Detective Boys Appearances Category:Ai Haibara Appearances Category:Ayumi Yoshida Appearances Category:Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya Appearances Category:Genta Kojima Appearances Category:Ran Mouri Appearances Category:Kogoro Mouri Appearances Category:Jodie Starling Appearances Category:Andre Camel Appearances Category:Subaru Okiya Appearances Category:Gin Appearances Category:Vodka Appearances Category:Kir Appearances Category:Vermouth Appearances Category:Chianti Appearances Category:Korn Appearances Category:Scar Akai Appearances Category:Season 24